Un cachorro irresistible
by mariela
Summary: seto kaiba detesta a todos quienes lo rodean menos a alguien muy especial,consigue un beso suyo y cree que todo ha terminado,pero sera realmente asi o habra algo de esperanza? cap VI Y FINAL
1. un beso

****

Un cachorro irresistible

este fics lo relata mi querido Seto Kaiba

Estúpida escuela estúpida ,estúpidos maestros, compañeros de salón, estúpidos todos....,estúpido Wheeler

Hasta cuando tendrá que durar todo esto, ya se que es el ultimo año de escuela ,pero realmente ya no lo soporto, tener que verle la cara de imbecil a Wheeler, con sus insultos infantiles, es un verdadero idiota

el y todos sus amigos

Al fin ,tocan el timbre para salir de esta basura llena de incompetentes. Voy por los pasillos del la escuela, me encuentro con el enano idiota de Yugi ,se despide de mi , pero lo ignoro ,de verdad aborrezco a Yugi, es algo de presencia ,de solo verlo, ese cabello de puerco espin a lo diva cabaretera y de todos esos colores, tan mal teñido ,con esos enormes ojos de murciélago, parece extraterrestre. Y con ese porte no le empata nadie ,si yo fuera como el cavaría un agujero y me enterraría tres metros bajo tierra y ni pensar en reproducirme ,para que seguir con una especie como esa, realmente me da vergüenza ajena el pequeño ese que hay que mirarlo con telescopio ,no solo por el tamaño sino porque es una verdadera bacteria ,una criatura insignificante que gasta oxigene a lo tonto, por lo menos Wheeler tiene mejor porte, mejor cabello, mejores ojos, mejor cuerpo.....

pero al fin y al cabo ya es mi ultimo año, ya no los veré mas

Sigo por los enormes pasillos ,un niña boba me entrega un papel ,no lo tomo en cuenta, pero al ver a la tal Tea , que de cree Sigmund Freud y en lo único que se parecen en los sueños, el los estudiaba y ella sueña con estudiarlos ,pero el cerebro no le da, al menor esfuerzo sus neuronas colapsan

Decido leer el papel, no vaya a ser que me encuentre con el imbecil de Joey...,dije Joey??? No ,dije Wheeler creo

Talleres de fin de semana ,que perdida de tiempo .....

Pero alguien tropieza conmigo ,lo cual me hace caer y a mi y al idiota que se estrello conmigo

Miro para ver de quien se trata, para variar es Wheeler

-pero que perro mas imbecil eres, por que no te fijas por donde caminas?

-tenia prisa que no te das cuenta ,además fue también tu culpa

- eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes grandísimo...(pero miro al suelo y veo entre sus cosas una fotografía mía, como a la vez el mira hacia el lado donde esta mi maletín abierto y ve..... ve una fotografía que yo guardo de el)

Se percata de que yo vi que el tenia una fotografía mía, así que se pone de pie rápidamente .Cuando esta lo bastante lejos de mi, voltea a mirarme, aunque no entiendo por que lo hace

Tengo que reconocer que jamás pensé que el cachorro tuviera una fotografía mía, tal vez el...,pero que tonterías pienso ,si esta con alguien de su misma categoría, con la perra de Mai

Mientras que yo como tonto con una foto de el para consolarme .¿Por que tenia que suceder esto?. ¿cuando sucedió? Sinceramente no lo se, lo que si se es que ese cachorro infeliz hace tiempo que no me es indiferente...., pero habiendo en el mundo tantas mujeres, tantos hombres ,por que tenia que ser el? Tal vez si lo hubiera ignorado desde un principio...no ,creo que de todos modos hubiera llegado a lo mismo

Desde que lo conocí me di cuenta de que no era, bueno de que no era homosexual y mas aun al verlo con Mai,(¬ ¬ si fuera por mi la mataría), pero bueno, que le voy a hacer si no es ella es otra

Lo mas lógico seria que yo tratara de acercarme a el, de ser su amigo, pero no, prefiero tenerlo de enemigo, así lo evito lo mas posible

En fin diré lo que siempre he dicho ya es mi último año, no solo de escuela, sino que también de martirio, después de este año ya no le veré mas la cara a Wheeler, ya no

De tanto pensar se me olvido que hoy es el santo de Mokuba, pero hoy estoy de suerte porque decidí irme a casa a pie y en el camino veo un juguetería

Estando allí entre tanto juguete no sabia que elegir ,después de recorrer el primer piso durante mas de media hora quede mas que cansado, así que decido tomar al ascensor

Voy a presionar el botón del segundo piso ,pero una mano lo hace al mismo tiempo que la mía, fue un contacto muy cálido, fue como si yo lo hubiera estado esperando hace mucho tiempo, y me doy cuenta de que era la mano de Wheeler....

Me mira al igual que yo a el ,quedamos como en trance, despierto del ensueño y le doy la espalda fijando la mirada en otra parte como en gesto de disgusto, pero el sin embargo sigue mirándome

El ascensor indica que llegamos al segundo piso ,tratamos de salir al mismo tiempo, y tropezamos

- pero que imprudente eres Wheeler, déjame pasar

- no quiero

- que te pasa idiota?

- me pasa que yo quiero salir primero

-ahh si pues que lastima porque no va a poder ser posible

- y que harás Kaiba?, llamaras al FBI , para que me detengan

- haré algo peor

Lo tomo del uniforme hasta llegar a mi altura con una mano,(el pensaba que lo iba a golpear y en vano trataba de defenderse) y con la otra le tomo la barbilla ,le doy un beso, queda impactado. Lugo lo empujo bruscamente al fondo del ascensor provocando que se golpee contra la pared y presiono el último botón que creo que correspondía al noveno

- vez como no saldrías de los primeros, mi cachorro

Le lanzo un beso, el ascensor cierra sus puertas ,yo me dirijo en busca del regalo para Mokuba

Después de esto me odiara, pero así es este tipo de amor ,no dura nada....., aunque por lo menos nadie me quitara ese sabor tan especial que dejaron sus labios en los míos

Kaiba jamás pensó lo equivocado que estaba, ya que al anochecer ,se podía ver a Joey en su cuarto, recostado en su cama ,besando una fotografía, de un muchacho de ojos azules, que le había hecho su sueño realidad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno , se me ocurrió inventar es historia por algo en particular que me paso este día ¬¬ bueno alguien me empujo al fondo de un ascensor pero sin beso ,sino porque se le dio la gana, pero bueno eso no importa

Solo espero que les haya gustado el fics

Que estén muy bien

Atte. Mariela


	2. amor adios

****

**un cachorro irresistible**

**capII amor adios**

Después de esto ese perro inmundo debe estar odiándome -pensaba Kaiba al anochecer en su habitación

De seguro ya todo mundo ha de saber mi condición sexual ,ja pero lo que no saben es que me importa muy poco lo que piensen, prefiero ser lo que soy antes que ser como ellos...,por ejemplo, la estúpida de Tea no tiene capacidad intelectual mas que para hacerse la consejera con los demás y para que hablar de Tristan y los otros, Yugi realmente es deprimente igual que su tamaño y Wheeler ,bueno Wheeler también lo es .

Ha de haber quedado con mas de alguna lesión con lo de ayer, de verdad que lo empuje con bastante fuerza hacia el fondo del ascensor, pero se lo merecía ,por ser un reverendo idiota, o que? Acaso cree que no me he dado cuenta de todas las veces que me imitaba ,o que se burlaba de mi a mis espaldas. Siempre lo deteste, siempre lo odie .Pero es mejor que el sienta repulsión por mi ya que no me gusta comprometerme, con nadie ni mucho menos con el ,prefiero ser libre ,ser yo

De verdad me causa un gran placer saber que ya no veré a ninguno de esos idiotas, solo un año ,es solo un año y todo esto acabara....

Y no veré mas a Wheeler, nunca mas.....

Vamos a ver si después del beso que le di le van a quedar ganas de verme a la cara, ni a burlarse de mi se va a atrever....., pero de veras quiero eso?....de veras quiero que ya no me hable aunque sea solo para agredirme?

Amanece otro día mas de escuela

Que detestable otro día mas, otro día monótono e inservible de escuela, hasta cuando tendré que ir a verle la cara a esos incompetentes compañeros de salón?.

Si me voy en limosina ,llegare mas rápido a la escuela y la verdad no es eso lo que quiero ,así que mejor me voy caminando

No es mucho el trayecto en realidad, voy tranquilamente ,hasta que de pronto siento que alguien me observa y por inercia se me ocurre mirar a la acera del frente, y veo nada mas ni nada menos que a Wheeler, trato de ignorarlo, hasta que me encuentro con un maldito semáforo que me impide seguir el paso y veo que Wheeler cruza la calle y se acerca de mi, dan la señal para seguir avanzando, quiero seguir mi camino ,pero....

Wheeler me detiene con su brazo, el otro lo tiene vendado( tenia razón lo había lesionado)

-Déjame pasar

-No quiero

-No me digas que otra vez quieres ir primero?

-No

-Entonces sino quieres que tu otro brazo termine también vendado, déjame pasar

-Por que li hiciste??

-Hacer que?

-Tu lo sabes mejor que yo

-Adiós

-Por que me besaste? Responde

-Porque se me dio la gana

-Me querias desafiar?

-Por que tenias una fotografía mía Wheeler?

Pues lo mismo me pregunto yo? Que hacías tu con una fotografía mía?

-Yo pregunte primero perro

-Te lo digo si tu me dices por que me besaste

-Se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela

-A mi también ,pero quiero que me digas la verdad

-estas seguro perro

- si ,si lo estoy y te recuerdo que tengo un nombre

- perro faldero

- Wheeler ,entiendes ? Y ahora responde lo que te pregunte

- pues si ,si entiendo que te llames Wheeler ,perro

- ya basta , por que me besaste?

-Porque te odio Wheeler ,te odio, y si fuera por mi, no te vería la cara en toda mi vida

Pues yo también te odio Seto Kaiba y sabes que?? Yo...

Se detiene ,pero que le pasa???

Esta...,esta llorando??

Adiós Kaiba, y sabes que...., no te odio grandísimo imbecil....lastima que tu no tengas corazón

Corre para alejarse ,pero le grito

Joey........

No me doy cuenta ,pero mi tono de vez suena con dulzura

Se detiene ,pero no voltea a verme

Adiós Joey

Lo veo alejarse, pero no solo lagrimas corren por sus ojos, siento algo húmedo correr por mis mejillas, acaso yo también lloro???

TT que triste!!!!! Creo que se me paso la mano

Bueno espero que estén bien , así es la historia ,cuídense

Atte. Mariela


	3. ¿donde estas?

**¿donde estas? cap3**

Por el camino trato de olvidar lo sucedido ,pero no puedo

Sin darme cuenta llego a la escuela, entro al salón ,pero al dar un vistazo veo el banco de Wheeler desocupado, era obvio que no vendría después de lo ocurrido

Se veía tan patético llorando, y alejarse de ese modo .

De todas formas el no me vio...,llorando?,no, yo no lloraría por el jamás, ya que el al igual que sus amigos es un ser detestable y es mejor que hoy no este presente en las clase ,así me alegra el día

Como te detesto Wheeler, y me da un placer indescriptible verte sufrir ,perro faldero

Llora ,llora ,eso te hará bien, ya que es lo único que te queda....

Me pregunto donde estarás ahora cachorro?, donde estas?

Las horas pasan y no te veo llegar, va a sonar el timbre para salir, donde estas cachorro? Vuelve...

Vuelve cachorro.....

Cada instante que veo abrirse la puerta me estremezco ,pensando que puedas ser tu, pero que cosas digo odio a ese perro...lo odio porque es un incompetente, porque es un perdedor, un estorbo para la humanidad, pero a la vez siento un sin número de cosas cuando te veo

Suena el timbre para iniciar las clases

Ya es demasiado tarde, Wheeler no llegara ,es mejor así, es mucho mejor

Ya han pasado mas de cuatro horas de clases y Joey...., Joey no llega , de nuevo pienso es mejor así...

No ,miento ,no es mejor así, necesito ver al cachorro, saber que esta bien , donde estas? Donde estas...,amor..., amor mío

Tengo que hacer algo ,pero que?

Podría conseguirme su numero de teléfono, pero al oír mi voz no me contestaría, colgaría inmediatamente .Ya se voy a enviarle una carta...., y se como averiguar la dirección

Me acerco hasta donde esta el maestro nuevo

-que se le ofrece alumno

- señor profesor (pongo cara de angustia) necesito solicitarle algo

- pero por que trae esa cara? Ahh ya se quiere usted ir al baño

-no, es algo peor aun

-tranquilo ,ya se, se siente mal, da la impresión que le duele el estomago

-no

-Entonces es algo personal??,puede usted confiar en mi

Ya sabia que me diría eso ,es de los típicos maestros de religión que pretenden a uno solucionarle la vida

- maestro( pongo una expresión de mas angustia),tengo un grave problema

-(preocupado por mi expresión) dígame

-es que...,es como mi hermano, y el....

-que paso??

-el esta yendo por la senda del mal camino, esta perdiendo su fe maestro ,es una oveja descarriado ,quiere convertirse en ateo ,dejar su religio y yo tengo que ir a detenerlo ,pero tengo un problema

-cual?

- no se me su dirección y el realizara un ritual satánico y yo tengo que ir a detenerlo

-no me diga eso es terrible, como se llama es alumno

-Joseph Wheeler

-no se preocupe yo mismo voy a detenerlo

-noooo!!!!, no lo va a oír, yo se que me escuchara, es por eso que quería solicitarle que me diera su dirección

- esta seguro de lo que va a hacer? ,puede ser peligroso

-claro que lo estoy, desde siempre ha sido mi amigo ,y tengo que ayudarlo sea como sea

-es usted una gran persona de verdad, que dios le acompañe

- gracias maestro

Me da la dirección, al ir a mi banco no puedo evitar reírme discretamente, así al tiempo después le pido permiso para ir al baño

En el baño

Jajajajajajajajajajajajaj

Que estúpido, que estúpido, es el maestro, jajajaja una oveja descarriado ,senda del buen camino

Ritual satánico, jajajajaja, ya me imagino a Wheeler haciendo algo así...

De veras que es inocente el maestro creerse algo así, ahora falta que vaya a la casa de Wheeler a exorcizarlo, o que vaya y le santigüe el hogar

Ahora tengo la dirección de Wheeler y debo comenzar a redactar la carta, pero que le diré???

Realmente no lo se, me dirijo al salón, voy a mi puesto correspondiente , tomo papel y lápiz y comienzo.......

* * *

hola,bueno el proximo cap es la carta que le escribe seto a joey ,vamos a ver si joey la lee, o si seto la envia

que esten bien cuidense,gracias por le review

atte mariela


	4. el dolor de amar

**el dolor de amar cap IV**

Bueno a escribir

Perro:...., no ,no puedo ser tan déspota, tiro el papel con su apodo

Joey:, no ,no suena con aire de confianza, puede esperanzarse mucho y yo...,bueno creo que es eso lo que quiero...,pero yo no voy a humillar ante nadie

Así que va a empezar de esta forma

Wheeler:...,pero ,por que tengo que hacer esto? ,no ,no le voy a escribir. Tiro el papel a bote de la basura

Pasaron la horas, solo quedaba una para salir de clases y yo no había escrito nada, al principio pensé que lo mejor era desistir de mi idea ,pero luego me di cuenta de que debía hacerlo ya que estaba obsesionado con el cachorro y tenia que tenerlo como fuera ,despues de todo no hay nada que yo no pueda conseguir y el perro no será una excepción

No es que yo lo quiera ,es solo un capricho mío, lo tendré por un tiempo a mi lado, luego si te he visto no me acuerdo si jajá ,eso haré, ya veras perro después de mi carta estarás en la palma de mi mano

Ahora si que comienzo a escribir

_Wheeler:_

_Aunque te parezca extraño te escribo por lo que paso esta mañana, se que tu debes odiarme por lo que te dije, aunque creo que tu ya me conoces, y tengo que admitir que lo hice sin pensar_

_Pero hay algo que lo hice con toda intención, y eso es el beso que te di y no fue necesariamente por jugar contigo ni porque te odio, sino por otro motivo....._

_Yo....,yo tampoco te odio ,me entiendes??? Tampoco te odio y eres...,eres muy importante para mi .Hoy me hiciste mucha falta, esperaba que llegaras ,pero no fue asi_

Sin mas que decir se despide Seto Kaiba

Listo , es breve, pero mejor así, no me gustan las cartas extensas ,pero ahora tengo otro problema ¿cómo diablos voy a hacer para que la lea si al saber que fui yo quien la escribió la hará mil pedazos?

Ya se, en exterior de la carta pondré que se trata de un concurso el cual el gano, por ser...,ehh, bueno, no se que cosa realmente buena haya hecho el perro, si, ya recuerdo por ser el segundo lugar en el reino de los duelistas ¬¬ aunque no le veo la gracia ser un segundón

Y también obviamente para hacer llegar la carta mas rápidamente y para que me ayude a engañar al cachorro usare el soborno, o sea la pagare a un cartero para que le diga que gano y todo lo demás.....claro que yo mismo verificare que lo haga

Tocan el timbre para salir ,el correo quedaba muy cerca así que a penas vi a un cartero salir de allí me dispuse a hablar con el

A penas le hable de dinero accedió a hacer lo que yo decía ¬¬ así es todo el mundo, como dicen con dinero baila el perro

Por fin veo al cartero llegar a la casa del perro, yo en tanto estoy de muy lejos viendo la situación

Veo al perro salir a abrir la puerta, de verdad se ve mal, esta muy pálido ,como si no tuviera fuerzas ¿tanto le habrá afectado lo que paso? Ni si quiera la noticia de haber recibido un premio lo alienta, el cartero se retira ,quedando Joey con la carta entre sus manos Allí mismo abre la carta, lo veo sonreír, su rostro se ilumina, acerca el papel a su rostro como si no pudiera ver con claridad, cuando termina de leer la carta la besa, y corre hacia la calle, como si ya supiera que yo lo estaba espiando ,mira hacia su alrededor

-ya sal de ahí,-dice-¿ donde estas?,tenemos mucho que decirnos

Todo eso lo dice con una alegría que me asombra, así que decido salir de mi escondite, pase lo que pase tengo mis objetivos muy claros y ese cachorro pronto tendrá dueño aunque después de un tiempo lo tire a la calle

-veo que ya leíste mi carta

-si ya la leí, sabes, debería matarte por todo lo que me hiciste ,pero muerto jamás podría decirte cuanto te quiero

-yo también te quiero Joey

Se acerca a mi y me besa, por suerte no hay nadie cerca de su casa

Siempre pensé que besar a alguien de mi mismo sexo seria asqueroso ,hasta por un tiempo fui homofóbico, pero con el es diferente y no solo porque para mi era un objetivo una meta sino que es porque el sabe como debe hacer las cosas, como debe besarme ,es extraño da la impresión de que me conociera muy bien

Pero detesto atarme a alguien. así que esto será algo netamente trivial, y como el es el cachorro, el tendrá que someterse a mis reglas y hacer lo que yo diga, por algo es mi perro

Recuerdas- me dice-cuando nos encontramos en el juguetería

- si lo recuerdo claramente

- pues no fue una coincidencia

- como dices?

-pues, bueno yo, sin pensar te iba siguiendo

-como es eso?

-la verdad es muy extraño que no te vayas en tu casa en limosina, y pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad para verte, y sin darme cuenta llegue a la juguetería y te vi que ibas a dirigirte al ascensor y decidí subir primero, vi tu mano y decidí tocarla ¿a que mas iba a ir a la juguetería?

-y que pensaste luego del beso que te di?

- pues pensé que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido

- y la fotografía mía?

- ahh si esa te la tome hace tiempo, no te diste ni cuenta ,pero te ves muy lindo en la foto y tu de donde sacaste una fotografía mía?

-bueno pues te la tomo Mokuba, no se si te acuerdas

- si ya lo recuerdo TT pensé que me la habías tomado tu

- no, como crees que yo te iba a fotografiar , no perdería mi tiempo en algo as

- bueno lo que importa es que la tenias

- eso no es cierto

- si yo la vi

- la verdad ese día cuando Mokuba iba rumbo a la escuela se le callo una fotografía ,yo ni siquiera la vi ,solo la guardé entre mis cosas para regresársela luego

-bueno ,pero ahora me tienes en tres dimensiones, o sea el de carne y hueso

- eso si, hay que ser muy tonto como para ponerse a besar o guardar imágenes de personas

Lo veo enrojecerse

-yo....,yo siempre besaba esa fotografía, pero ahora es mejor ya que te beso a ti, te quiero, te amo mas que a nadie me entiendes

-Esas mismas palabras se las dijiste una vez a Mai

-eso no es cierto¿ que tengo que hacer para que creas que solo te amo a ti?

-solo una cosa

- que cosa ,pídeme lo que sea

-que seas mío

-que?? Pero si, bueno yo pensé que primero...

- que? Que primero nos dijeramos lo que sentíamos, que pasara un tiempo, que nos conociéramos mas, hay por favor cachorro ,eso es para las parejas heterosexuales, no me digas que ahora me vas a salir con esas de que te da miedo

-no

- entonces?

-esta bien, pero sabes porque lo hago? Porque te amo, y porque quiero que estemos juntos siempre, siento que con eso de nuestra enemistad hemos perdido mucho tiempo, el cual pudimos aprovechar demostrando lo que sentimos el uno por el otro

- pues bien ,entonces mañana nos vemos en mi casa

-pero, por que no a la salida de la escuela nos vamos juntos?

-estas loco? No puedo permitir que nos vean juntos, seria un escándalo ,asi que mañana a eso de las ocho de la noche ve a mi casa y me esperas

-como? Acaso tu a esa hora no vas a estar en tu casa?

- pues no, asi que me esperas hasta que llegue

-y mientras donde te espero?

-donde mas va a ser? Afuera

-en el patio de tu casa?

- dije afuera, o sea en la calle

.oye ,pero....

-donde estaba yo mientras el cartero te dejaba la carta? Afuera

- pero es otro asunto y.....

-como sea, ya te dije que no puedo permitir que nadie se entere de esto

-esta bien, pero que conste que solo lo hago porque te quiero muchísimo y para que veas que el único que es dueño de mi corazón eres tu

Me abraza yo ni siquiera le correspondo

- que no me vas a abrazar?

- no ,es mas ya suéltame ,nos puede ver alguien, además se me hace tarde debo irme adiós

-y mi beso de despedida?

-creo haberte dicho que nos puede ver alguien

-no hay nadie

- de todos modos, ya me voy adiós

Me toma del brazo, intenta besarme ,detesto que me obliguen a hacer algo, así que lo golpeo con todas mis fuerzas haciéndolo caer al suelo lleno de sangre

-Joey yo..

Sigue en el suelo, no hago nada para ayudarlo

-no te preocupes no debí obligarte

-como sea adios

Intento irme pero me detiene sujetándome del pantalón

-Joey suéltame

-no, antes quiero decirte algo

-suéltame

-te dije que tengo que decirte algo

-ya basta - me enfurezco

-espera

Ya no puedo estar mas furioso, así que como si fuera un balón le pego con el pie de una manera brutal en las costillas y no una vez sino que mas de cuatro veces, dejándolo peor que antes ,poco menos que vomitando sangre

Es como si con el hubiera descarga todas las tensiones del día

Aun esta consciente ,pero no puede ni levantarse, pretendo irme, pero no puedo dejarlo ahí, así que decido llevarlo hasta su casa

- parece como si nos estuviéramos casando- me dice bromeando

Pues del modo en que lo llevo así parece, se siente extraño, jamás me hubiera imaginado llevando a un hombre en brazos hasta su casa, hasta su cuarto, excepto a Mokuba, pero eso es distinto porque el es mi hermanito , y Joey es..., solo un perro de la calle

Lo deposito en la cama, ahora si que me dispongo a marchar, pero de nuevo Joey me detiene tomándome del brazo ¿ que acaso quiere mas golpes? Pues por mi no hay problema

-Seto, te había dicho que tenia algo que decirte

Trato de controlarme, detesto que me llamen por mi nombre

- quería decirte que lo siento, ya que desde el primer día en que te vi me gustaste y sin embargo no te lo dije, preferí tenerte como enemigo, porque yo el muy tonto pensaba que tu te ibas a burlar de mi, sin pensar en ningún momento que tu tal vez sentirías lo mismo por mi

-olvídalo, eso ya no importa ,ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, tengo muchos asuntos importantes que atender ,y ahora si que adiós

- no espera

-que demonios quieres- le digo

- y mi beso ? Ahora si que no hay nadie

- pero mírate como estas

- de todos modos quiero mi beso

-bien , si asi lo quieres

Lo beso de un modo brusco ,agresivo, pero a pesar de eso el insiste en seguir con el beso ,ya estoy harto , quiero que termino, decido morderle el labio inferior haciéndolo sangrar, aun así el insiste, es asqueroso, un beso lleno de sangre, hasta que logro que deje mis labios, pero comienza a besarme el cuello manchándome con la sangre que brota en sus labios

Me separo de el empujándolo, sin decir nada me voy de su casa, golpeando la puerta ,ya no puedo estar mas harto ,es el colmo de verdad es un perro fastidioso

Se, y siento que he sido muy frió con el hasta ahora, pero de eso se trataba lo tengo ,pero solo falta algo, falta que sea mío y después de eso adiós Wheeler

* * *

Hola bueno creo que tengo que dar que una explicación por el fics tan agresivo ,pero la verdad lo escribí un sábado ,tardisimo en la noche cuando acababa de chatear con alguien por el msn y me dieron ganas de darle mas de un golpe y me desquite con el fics , aunque lo siento por Joey

Atte Mariela


	5. culpabilidad

****

**culpabilidad capV**

Otro dia mas ,absurdo desde luego, pero tiene algo de distinto, me siento algo así como cansado, adolorido ,me pesa todo el cuerpo, además siento como un sentimiento de culpa, como si hubiese herido a Mokuba ,pero no fue asi porque a quien herí fue a Wheeler

Debo admitir que no me siento bien por lo que hice, aunque diga lo contrario ,porque puedo mentirle a todos, menos a mi, me siento culpable como si hubiera matado a alguien ,

El cuerpo no lo aguanto son las cinco en punto de la mañana, debo levantarme ir a la empresa ,volver a casa, alistarme para ir la escuela, luego tengo una reunion muy importante, después de eso un tiempo para Mokuba, luego de vuelta a la empresa, después a casa

Son las 5:10 AM aun no me levanto ,pero es como si hubiera hecho mil cosas, no resisto la cabeza

Me levanto ,todo da vueltas, un mareo, voy a caer al suelo, pero me sujeto en un mueble, no alcanzo a caer ,me siento débil, inútil, detesto sentirme así, debo hacer muchas cosas hoy y sin embargo no me siento en condiciones de hacer ninguna

Ahora son las 5:30 ya estoy prácticamente listo, lo he hecho todo muy rapido, a pesar de que me siento pesimo, una sirvienta me pregunta si voy a desayunar a lo cual obviamente sigo que no ,que lo haré mas tarde ,gran mentira, casi nunca desayuno, no me gusta comer en la mañana

Me subo a la limosina, la cabeza me va a estallar, y este cansancio tan fastidioso, desearía cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlo hasta muy tarde, pero no puedo

Llego a la oficina, y comienzo a trabajar, maldita sea otra vez creo que me voy a desmayar , pero lo evito de nuevo ,tomo una vaso de agua, no logro beber nada cuando cae al suelo, no tengo fuerzas como para sostenerlo, voy a sentarme en un sillón a descansar ,pero veo el reloj ,las siete en punto, no hay tiempo para descanso, debo volver a casa y cambarme para ir a la escuela, porque no iba a ir a trabajar con ese estúpido uniforme de la escuela ¬¬ ya soy todo un empresario no un niño bobo como Yugi y sus ojos de murcielago

Y así llego a casa y decido ir caminando como la vez pasada

Voy tranquilamente a la escuela, bueno no tan tranquilamente, me siento fatal, pero es mejor ir a pie así tomo un poco de aire, en el camino veo a muchos compañeros de salón a los cuales no tomo en cuenta, ninguno de ellos desde luego se da cuenta que me encuentro un poco mal de salud, solo alguien se percata de ello.....

Crei que nadie se daria cuenta de cómo me sentia pero iba tranquilamente hasta que siento que alguien se me acerca y me besa en la mejilla ,miro hacia el lado y es Wheeler

-hola ,Como estas?- me pregunta animado ,como si se hubiera olvidado de lo que paso

-Bien

Me observa detenidamente

-Estas seguro

-Si

Coloca su mano en mi frente, me mira sorprendido

-Como que estas bien? Tienes fiebre, debes ir a casa,yo puedo acompañarte si quieres

-Estoy bien no te preocupes

-Eso no es cierto ,te sientes mal y tu lo sabes, debes ir a descansar sino quieres sentirte peor

Déjame en paz quieres? Además debes ser tu el que se debe sentir mal, porque yo te golpee ayer, entiendes?

(no me doy cuenta de lo que digo) yo te maltrate y no se por que lo hice, tal vez....,tal vez porque lo único...,lo unico que me importaba era jugar contigo ,o por lo menos eso era lo que quería hacer creer al estúpido de mi subconsciente...

¿de que demonios hablo? es como si las palabras salieran de mi boca en contra de mi voluntad, como sino tuviera palabras y quisiera improvisar con algo, tan mal me siento que digo sandeces sin sentido ,solo para rellenar

.......y hoy cuando desperté ,me sentí culpable, como si no hubiera hecho mi tarea (recuerdo mi infancia con mi padrastro) como si no hubiera acabado un proyecto o un....

Siento el cuerpo de Joey muy pegado al mío ,no logro percatarme de nada, me esta abrazando, solo se que me siento bien, débilmente le correspondo, trato de no pensar en lo que puede llevar ese abrazo, ya que si alguien nos ve...

-Joey podemos tener problemas.....

-Solo dime algo....

-Que cosa?

-Dime cuanto me amas...

No se que responder cada vez escucho menos, siento como si tuviera los oídos tapados ,solo logro decirle que mucho, nada mas, entonces deja el abrazo y vuelve a insistirme con eso de que vuelva a casa ,pero no , no puedo, debo cumplir con mis deberes

Sigo caminado rumbo a la escuela, Joey me acompaña ,cada vez le importa menos lo que digan sus amigos, hoy por ejemplo ,Tristan lo llamo para decirle algo acerca de mi, algo malo desde luego, pero Joey no le dijo nada y en vez de ir rumbo a la escuela con el y Bakura decidió ir conmigo, no se por que pero me siento algo así como orgulloso ridículo de que haya decidido ir conmigo

Finalmente llegamos a la escuela, sigo sintiéndome débil, entro al salon de clases junto con Joey ,pero me aparto bastante ya que yo estoy en un banco mucho mas alejado que el del, pero siento como que me mira de vez en cuando por no decir siempre, a veces le correspondo ,pero desvío rápidamente la mirada para que nadie se de cuenta

El dia transcurre lentamente, y con ello mi desvanecimiento, se disimularlo muy bien, sin embrago ya se que Joey se dio cuenta de mi estado y a veces me siento como vigilado por el

Al fin ,esta por terminar la monótona jornada escolar, y me dispongo ir a una reunión,¬¬ aunque no se que es peor si la escuela o las tontas reuniones

Cansancio, dolor de cabeza, una gran pesadez en los hombros y en todo el cuerpo ,la vista a veces se nubla por completo, a veces siento mucho calor otras mucho frió...., esos han sido los síntomas que me han acompañado todo el dia

Ya van a dar las ocho y con ello se da inicio a mi cita con Joey ,pero no solo por motivos de salud no puedo estar con el sino que también porque siento un enorme cargo de consciencia por lo que hice ayer, y ni siquiera el estado actual en el que me encuentro ni el olvido de Joey por lo sucedido podrán hacerme sentir bien

Llueve, llueve muy fuerte, voy a casa ,Joey me debe estar esperando

Le digo al chofer que me deje en una esquina ,que esta muy lejos de casa, decido ir caminando a pesar de la lluvia tal vez eso me haga sentir mejor

Camino lentamente, ,hace muchísimo frio me cuesta respirar ,ya no puede llover mas fuerte ,estoy completamente empapado

Llego a casa, veo a Joey, en la otra vereda hay mucha niebla, el me mira con expresión de preocupación, yo lo miro fijamente, basta con cruzar la calle y encontrarme con el

Llueve mas fuerte aun

Lo miro ,recuerdo los golpes, recuerdo el beso , sus labios llenos sangre, sangre que brotaba por mi culpa

Lo siento, lo siento le digo.......

Me echo a correr sin rumbo

Seto, Seto ,vuelve....Seto.... Por favor no te vayas...

Pero no lo tomo en cuenta, cada vez me siento peor y me es difícil correr sin que me alcance, no se por que lo hago ,para escapar de mis culpas solo pienso

Aunque los golpes que le di a Joey no son los únicos que veo ,sino que también los golpes de mi padrastro y eso me impulsa a seguir corriendo, todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, me detengo, Joey me abraza muy fuerte, lo miro, me encuentro débil

- lo que paso ayer no fue tu culpa

- si fue mi culpa

-yo te forcé las circunstancias te obligaron, mírame ,mirame bien y dime, si no es cierto que siempre has guardado un secreto, un secreto que es muy parecido al que yo guardaba

Kaiba lo mira impresionado como si Joey hubiera descubierto algo, que escondía por mucho tiempo

-dime si no es cierto, que tu me amas, lo se, tal vez no sea muy inteligente ,pero puedo darme cuenta de muchas cosas

Joey se me acerca me va a besar ,pero cada vez me debilito mas, estoy a punto de caer al suelo pero el me sostiene, esta preocupado , cada vez lo veo menos pero intento darle un beso, nuestros labios se juntan , me cuesta abrir los ojos, me cuesta respirar ,siento que pierdo el conocimiento, la noción de todo........

Despierto ,siento algo húmedo en la frente, es algo así como un paño ,creo

Hay algo de oscuridad siento una voz

-como puedes estar durmiendo?, como puedes perder el tiempo ahí como un inútil?

- me siento mal- le digo

-el descanso es para los muertos

- reconozco esa voz es es...., la de mi padrastro

- que demonios estas haciendo aquí? A que vienes? Quieres obligarme a trabajar, dia y noche, quieres golpearme por gusto, que es lo que quieres?

- como te atreves a hablarme as

Tiene una botella de vidrio en la mano la levanta, va...., va a golpearme con ella

- Déjame en paz, déjame en paz, veo como el golpe con la botella se aproxima, intento huir ,pero alguien me sostiene ,no se quien es, trato de ver quien se trata

Pero.... Pero si es ese maestro ,que contrato mi padrastro y tiene una vara en la mano

-porque no le hace caso a su padre, que no aprendió la lección

- vete de aquí idiota, ya no soy el mismo de antes, ya no dejare que nadie, nadie vuelva a golpearme, solo porque era un niño ,se aprovechaban de la situación ,pero ahora todo es distinto, ahora ya puedo defenderme y puedo refundirlos en la cárcel si se me da la gana, así que dejenme en paz , sino quieren arrepentirse

- veo que no ha aprendido la lección

Toma una inyección que va a hacer??

Siento un pinchazo en el brazo caigo adormecido, ignoro lo que esta pasando

Pero lo que Kaiba había visto , no era mas que producto de la fiebre ,y estaba delirando, ni estaba su padrastro ni su maestro, quien lo estaba sosteniendo era Joey y quien lo inyecto fue el doctor para calmarle la fiebre

Lo sucedido le aclaró a Joey muchas cosas, entre ellas el por que de la forma de ser de Kaiba, era mas que obvio que su padrastro lo maltrataba. Y que tal vez eso lo llevo a tener esa actitud tan agresiva con el

Joey sabia que Kaiba jamás le contaría lo que sucedió en su infancia, ni mucho menos su relación con su padrastro ,pero de algo estaba seguro...

Seto Kaiba ya no era libre, porque se había enamorado de el, aunque con lo de ayer tratara de demostrar lo contrario, Joey sabia que era solo para ocultar lo que sentia

Seto Kaiba ya tenia su cachorro, y este le seria fiel sierpe y jamás se apartaria de su amo

Seto Kaiba era su gran y único amor y no lo dejaría escapar jamás ,porque había entrado en este juego que se llama amor del cual jamás se libraría ni mucho menos de Joey

Y por ultimo Seto Kaiba si tenia corazón y si era capaz de amar, porque esos lindos ojos azules sin querer todo el tiempo desde que se conocieron lo habían delatado, porque esos ojos habían dicho una palabra y esa palabra era amor

* * *

Bueno se me ocurrió una continuación ( o sea un final) para esta historia, aunque no se tal vez este no sea una mal final ¬¬ aunque creo que mejor sera continuarlo. no se no me agrada mucho este cap como final ademas tengo otra dia para continuar el fics

que esten bien , gracias por leer el fics

bye


	6. irresistible

**irresistible cap (VI Y FINAL)**

Parece que ya amaneció, no lo se realmente, aunque ni si quiera se lo que hago aquí durmiendo, perdiendo el tiempo como un tonto, en vez de estar en la empresa trabajando ,haciendo algo util

Intento levantarme pero un bulto me lo impide, y es..., es Joey, que esta prácticamente en el suelo, solo con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. No entiendo por que sigue conmigo ,no entiendo que hace aquí, después de todo lo que ha pasado, tal vez,..., tal vez sea sincero conmigo, me sea fiel, bueno se trata de mi cachorro

No se como definirlo ,pero es agradable ,tenerlo así tan cerca de mi, pero ya es tarde y no perder el tiempo

Joey- le digo- Joey...

Pero en vez de abrir lo ojos, y alejarse , se acerca mas a mi quedando con los labios muy cerca de mi oído

-Joey despierta

Comienza a quejarse, y se acurruca en mi pecho, si es que es un perro

-Joey ya despierta

-mm, solo si me das un beso - lo dices sin abrir lo ojos aun a modo de susurro

Le beso la frente

Toma mi mano y la coloca en sus labios -no, yo quiero uno aquí-

-vamos Joey no estoy para esas cosas, hablo en serio

- yo también y quiero en beso

Consigue que lo bese y juegue con sus cabellos

-y como te sientes Seto?

- bien

-que bueno, ya me estabas preocupando

-te acuerdas de.....

- de lo que paso?

- si, como pudiste olvidarlo tan rápido

- ya hablamos de eso, y sabes que no me siento ofendido por lo que paso, es mas eso ya esta olvidado

- pero....

- nada de peros y descansa

-no puedo, tenemos algo pendiente

Sonrie tiernamente y se acerca mas aun hasta quedar encima de mi

- lo se, pero como te sientes?

- perfectamente

Nos miramos largamente, después de un rato lentamente acercamos nuestros labios en busca del calor que en ellos hay, comienza con un roce tímido, pero poco a poco se va tornando mas apasionado , encontrándose nuestras lenguas ;y explorando cada rincón de mi boca Joey comienza a hacerme sentir incomodo, no me gusta que sea el quien este sobre mi, ni que acaricie mi pecho de esa forma, me da un mal presentimiento, yo no seré por ningún motivo el.... No eso ni pensarlo , esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente a las otras pero no de esta forma, Joey me trata con cuidado como si fuera la primara vez que yo he..., debo reconocer que en mi vida he "jugado" bastante a este juego, no con hombres, tal vez por eso pensaba experimentar con el cachorro, para ver algo nuevo ,distinto, el muy tonto cree que yo, jamás he jugado con nadie, pero ya lo he hecho muchas veces, solo por mera diversión debo admitirlo, aunque no soy tan tonto como para permitir que todo el mundo se entere de lo que hago ,tal vez por eso el perro piense que yo jamás he estado con nadie

El con sus caricias me hace sentir molesto, hasta tengo ganas de golpearlo, detesto tener esas reacciones tan violentas, realmente no se por que será, detesto lo que hace como me despoja de mi pijama . Como me besa el cuello, ya no quiero que este encima de mi, así que antes de ofuscarme y golpearlo decido quitármelo de encima y quedar yo sobre el, me importa muy poco lo que piense ,pero yo no haré el papel de mujercita, el esta hecho para eso ,ya que depende de sus amigos , es tonto, despistado, además de ser mi perro

Asi que ahora soy yo el que le besa el cuello, el que acaricia su pecho, el que lo despoja de sus vestimentas, aunque no se siente incomodo necesariamente ¬¬..., y es estúpido pero me gusta., me atrae, me impulsa con solo verlo asi tan cerca de mi ,con su cuerpo pegado al mio a besarlo, a abrasarlo ,a desearlo....y no es solo deseo es algo mas, algo que me hace sentir bien, comodo, hasta seguro

Llego hasta su pantalón, y se lo retiro con cuidado, busco sus labios, nos besamos desesperadamente, ya no puedo esperar mas, tengo que hacerlo mío, de no ser asi creo que voy a volverme loco

-te amo Seto y lo único que quiero es ser tuyo, siempre....

-Joey yo.....

Pero hay una barrera que me impide hablar, yo al único que he querido ha sido a mi hermano, el resto para mi no importa, es solo un juego, como todo lo demas, como todas las demas.....

-lo se, tus ojos te delatan, se que también me amas

Mis ojos? Como pueden delatarme mis ojos? Si siempre han sido frios para todo el mundo menos para Mokuba, no lo entiendo......

-no lo entiendes verdad?

Pero que? Es como si supiera lo que estoy pensando ,como si no tuviera privacidad para pensar porque el ya de antemano sabra lo que tengo en mente

-hay algo en ellos, algo lindo, no me refiero a cosas superficiales, sino a que hay algo muy ,pero muy bello que solo se muestra con quienes quieres, te conozco Seto ,hace mucho que te quiero y te conozco mas de lo que piensas

Me besa con gran ternura ,con gran deseo, como esta situación ya estaba prevista al perro no le sorprendió que yo tomara un frasco de un mueble, no puedo decirle lo que viene porque el ya lo sabe ,ni mucho menos recordarle que sera..., bueno el dominado. Solo me limito a abrir el frasco y comenzar a prepararlo

Tal vez le resulte incomodo, ya que mas de una vez lanza un quejido ,pero no pienso hacerle las preguntas estúpidas que se suelen hacer como ,te duele? Quieres que siga? No ,no , lo de la diplomacia con otro tipo de personas de mas alto nivel, el perro, como su apodo lo dice es un perro, nada mas y me tiene que obedecer

Dejo el proceso de preparación ,el perro se da cuenta de eso y me vuelve a decir que me ama y que me pertenece ( eso es obvio ¬¬ por algo es mi cachorro)

Trato de entrar en el con cuidado ,lentamente, se queja y al parecer no de dolor ,acelero el ritmo y la verdad ya no me importa si le duele o no (gran mentira) , aunque todo parece demostrar que no es así y de cierto modo me hace sentir mejor

Siento que me estremezco por completo cada vez que entro en el, es ..., es irresistible, es cálido, dulce, sencillo y candoroso, no.., es difícil definir al perro, trato de fingir que no siento nada por el, trato de auto convencerme ,pero no, ahora que lo siento tan cerca, que lo siento tan mio ,no puedo evitar no sentir amor por el, si ,eso es, es amor ,aunque me duela reconocerlo aunque le diga perro, aunque lo insulte, golpee o humille cuantas veces se me de la gana ese sentimiento siempre estara presente para golpearme el pecho y hacerme sentir culpable por lo mal que me he comportado

Cada vez me siento mas próximo a terminar ,es difícil no sentir nada con Joey, finalmente ,termino, pero siento algo húmedo acaso el también?

Me desprendo de su cuerpo con suavidad, para quedar al lado suyo

Me mira ,sonrie....

-sabes algo- me dice- jamás pensé que después de una relación sexual te vieras tan sexy, si hasta me dan ganas de.... ( acaricia mis cabellos)

- ni lo pienses

- y por que no? Después de todo hoy me toco a mi, algún día se tendrán que intercambiar los papeles no crees

- tu lo has dicho algún día, sin fecha ,si, algun dia ,muuuyy lejano

-pero será algun dia ya lo veras

-olvídalo

Eso es otra cosa que me gusta de Joey ,dice las cosas de frente ,sin rodeos, ni nada por el estilo

Algún dia ,solo espero que ese día tarde...aunque no puedo negar que me encanta, me fascina, que me hace sentir un sin numero de sensaciones , ahora que me abraza me hace sentir tan bien, esa una sensación tan reconfortante, creo que nada puede explicar lo maravilloso lo unico que es este perro, solo puedo decir una cosa que realmente, realmente, es.....,es, un cachorro irresistible

fthe end...?

* * *

bueno ,primero que nada gracias por leer el fics este si parece ser el fin aunque la historia haya sido algo avurrida para algunos-- se le hizo el empeño gracias de verdad por tomarse la molestia de leer el fics

me despido

atte mariela


End file.
